


17th of May

by Lovecraftianesque



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Characters, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftianesque/pseuds/Lovecraftianesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard has certain thoughts as he showers on a certain Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17th of May

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP.^^ All errors are mine.
> 
> Special credit goes to Aylin and Kasia because talking to them about wet!Vegard has made me write this.
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is real. *apocalyptic noises*

Bergen, Norway. 17th of May, 7:00 o’clock in the morning (CEST).

Vegard prepares some clothes, enters the bathroom and locks the door. He’s looking forward to tonight. Norwegian Constitution Day 2015. The day Norway became independent. The day his little brother is going to wear a so-called bunad. He already feels goose bumps forming on his skin and a blush spreading on his cheeks. _Bård Ylvisåker wearing a bunad. Bård changing into it. Bård undressing to take a shower before the gig. Bård showering and lathering his body with soap._ Vegard presses his hand against the bulge that’s slowly growing in his trousers. _Unbelievable._ He hurries to undress himself, throwing his shirt on the floor, and wriggles out of his boxers. So far, he’s only half hard. He usually tries to avoid masturbating in their parents’ house, but today is a special day, so making an exception is a fair thing today.

He approaches the shower, member in hand. After turning on the water, he doesn’t hesitate to step under the warm stream. He whimpers quietly when the water hits his cold skin. _What if Bård was in this shower, too?_ Pictures start to form before the curly-haired man’s eyes. _Short, wet blond hair, water running down his face and his body._ Vegard feels himself getting fully erect. _His hands running up and down his body, lathering it with soap._ He bites his lower lip. _His hands soaping his arms and upper body._ Vegard pours a blob of shower gel on his hands and starts applying it to his own arms. He feels his own muscles and imagines that it’s his brother’s hands exploring his body. He moans.

He wishes he could take it slow, but unfortunately, it’s impossible. _Bård bending over to apply soap to his legs._ He grips his erection nearly violently and leans against the wall as he pumps himself. _Bård moaning into his ear. Bård going down on his body and leaving a trace of kisses on his chest._ He pinches his left nipple while shoving his foreskin up and down his shaft. _Bård drying his body with a towel. Bård changing into a bunad. Bård winking at his older brother while buttoning up his shirt. Bård then turning around, putting on his waistcoat while sticking out his bum._ Vegard curses under his breath as he pumps faster, the sound of slick skin against skin filling the entire bathroom. He knows very well how close he is and thus, he increases the speed even further. “Fuck... Yes, Bård- I can’t hold-,“ he moans with a shaky voice. _Bård pressing up against Vegard on the stage, driving him crazy. Bård starting to undress in front of him when they’re backstage. Bård literally stripping for him and pulling a strawberry-flavoured condom out of his trousers’ pocket._ Vegard rocks his hips furiously as he lets out desperate moans. _Bård kneeling down in front of him and putting the condom on his brother’s hard cock while saying that strawberry is his favourite flavour._

This is it. White spurts float down the drain while the heavily breathing dark-haired man washes his fabulous curls. Vegard gets lost in his post-orgasmic bliss and tries to savour the feeling as long as possible. However, it doesn’t last very long. Soon there is some shuffling behind the bathroom door and a voice is raised, “Will you let me in, honey? We can shower together.” _Shit. I totally forgot that Helene is here, too. Fuck, have I just jerked off to my brother with my wife around? I mean, of course I love her. But Bård is... just too hot._

And so a heavily blushing Vegard clumsily stumbles out of the shower to let his beautiful wife in, who is completely oblivious to his actions. Or so he hopes.


End file.
